


Jealousy (Kenma Kozume x Reader)

by SimplySunasBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, alcohol consumption, kenma kozume fluff, kenma kozume x reader, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Jealousy (Kenma Kozume x Reader)

"Y/N, I need you to be my fake date to one of those fancy Christmas galas" hummed kenma, reaching over the table to take a handful of fries from your plate. He'd invited you out to dinner under the pretence of a platonic date, a tradition between the two of you since your third year of high school, but now he was sat in front of you stealing your fries and bribing you to go to a party with him. "I'll pay for a new dress and shoes. I'll come and pick you up and everything"

"Why me?"

"Because you're my best friend" he looked smug when you scowled at him. He knows full well you can't say no to him, you've always been each other's weak spot.

"Fine" you sighed, and threw a fry at him. "wipe that grin off your face, asshole" you growled, unable to hold your own smile back.

"I can't wait to watch you stumble about like a newborn deer" 

"Shut your mouth, Kozume"

***  
The dress he sent over looked expensive; it was a deep red, and tailored to your exact measurements. It didn't look very formal though Kenma was never the formal type. He'd sent the dress over with black Louboutins and a necklace.

Kenma had arrived way earlier than anticipated and was sitting on your bed watching you do your makeup. His eyes seemed to burn a hole through you as you put on your makeup. He hummed in appreciation as you finished up your lashes”

“What are you staring at?” you asked, raising your eyebrow.

“It's pretty cool to watch you do that,” he shrugged. The feeling that warmed your cheeks was familiar but unwelcomed. This asshole and his stupid little smile made you weak. You’d attempted to push down your feelings for so long that eventually you gave and subjected yourself to a lifetime of teasing from Kuroo who figured out your feelings saying they were 'clear as day'. Despite your crush, you didn't shoo him away while you grabbed your dress to pull it over your head. "need help with that zipper? he chuckles, watching you struggle to reach the zip by yourself. You let out a defeated sigh and gestured for him to come over. His hand brushed against your skin as he held the dress in place. The contact made you shiver. He gave an apology for making you cold and finished fussing with the back of your dress.

You grabbed his arm and followed him out to the car, slipping in the passenger seat. Kenma slid into the driver's seat next to you and you finally got to appreciate him. He was wearing a black suit with red accents that was perfectly tailored to his frame and his hair was pulled back in a half pun. You stopped your thoughts from drifting by asking him a random question, holing he didn't notice what you were doing.

"What is it exactly that you want from me tonight?

"To be my fake girlfriend?" 

"Why?"

"People keep asking and apparently it helps with conversation." you nodded, understanding.

"That makes sense, I'd be honoured to be your fake girlfriend" Your exaggerated accent and gestures pulled a laugh from Kenma. You thought about everyone who would be there, posh uptown types. It made you nervous, the idea of being surrounded by people who were way out of your own league.

"Chill, you're gonna be fine" he sighed, moving his hand down to comfortingly squeeze your leg. 

"I wont look out of place?" 

"You look ten times better than anyone else" he said, finishing his sentence with a chuckle.

"Thank you, asshole"

"no problem...bitch"

Joking with him seemed to curb your uneasiness.

When you finally arrived, Kenma had helped you out of the car and wrapped an arm around your waist to guide you inside the building.

The room was huge, and seemed excessively clean. It almost hurt your eyes to look around. People eyed you as you gripped Kenmas arm, letting him drag you to the open bar. He chuckled from next to you, amused at how abnormal you were acting. You had tried to soothe your nerves but resulted to the only method left. Alcohol.

"can I have a double vodka and coke?" you asked, making a pleading face at him.

"Stop it with the puppy eyes and drink" he huffed, handing you a glass with a straw. You took the drink and saw him staring at someone. "Y/N, kiss me"

As his fake girlfriend, you obliged putting your hand to his cheek and pulling him down to your lips. The kiss was short but Kenma kept his arms wrapped around you. Your current situation was doing nothing for your hidden feelings. You hoped to god kenma couldn't feel your erratic heart beat. He whispered in your ear, asking if you were ok. When you nodded he dropped his head to your neck, pressing a few kisses to your skin. You gasped and gripped his shoulder, not expecting that whatsoever. You look around to see only 3 people watching, one of whom started to walk away. Kenma came back up to look at you. You were sure that you just had a mini heart attack.

"I'm sorry. That guy never leaves me alone and that was the first thing I thought of"

"it's ok, I d-dont mind" you mentally cursed your stupid feelings for making you stutter because you knew someone as observant as Kenma would pick up on it. Kuroo had once said it made him laugh how someone so observant was oblivious to your crush on him.

"You're stuttering, I probably made you uncomfortable -"

"No! you didn't make me uncomfortable, I promise. It's just nerves. I've never been to a place like this." you respond rubbing his cheek with your thumbs in an attempt to look romantic to everyone else in the room, though your lovesick grin as he started to calm down was no illusion. He nodded and placed a small kiss to your forehead, something had done to comfort you before. He squeezed your waist and told you he was going off to the bathroom.

A woman around your age in a purple dress sauntered over to you. The hand on your shoulder felt a little more than friendly.

"my date is boring the life out of me and I thought you were cute so I came over to say hi" her words were honey sweet but you sensed something underneath them. She wrote her number down on a napkin and handed it to you. Not long after she left a man in a suit, the man that Kenma was trying to avoid before he went to the bathroom, approached you. He started a spiel about how he's better than kenma and that you're wasting your time on the wrong man. You felt that there was no way to shut up a man this pompous so you looked away, downing the rest of your drink in the process. He hands you his card with his number on it and walks off looking proud of himself. 

"Hes so gross" Kenmas voice startled you and you were glad your glass was empty as you almost dropped it. 

"Yeah I can see why you wanted to avoid him"

The rest of the night goes by without a hitch, mostly. Kenma seemed grumpy after getting back from the bathroom.You decided to leave him be until you got in the car. He talked with people who wanted to work with him and it was painfully obvious to you that he didn't want to be there. He decided that he would use the exact same method as you were to get through the night.Alcohol. You were both wasted meaning he couldn't drive you home. You were way worse than him, practically hanging off him, and you figured if he didn't already know about your crush then he definitely did now. 

He called Kuroo to come and get his car and then called an uber for the two of you to go back to his house. He helped you into the uber before climbing in the other side. The uber ride home was spent with you clutching his hand the whole time and him asking if you were ok. Truth be told, you were just desperate to have contact with him, you felt as if he might leave you forever if you didn't grip onto him. When the uber arrived at his home, Kuroo had already parked up Kenmas car and was waiting for you. Kuroo, noticing your state, helped you out of the uber and up to his penthouse.

"I need the bathroom" you hummed, stumbling to the bathroom. Kuroo had immediately turned to talk to Kenma. You heard bits of his rant. "tell her" "it's so obvious" were just some of it but they both fell silent when you stumbled out of the door, adjusting the bottom of your dress. Kenma looked unusually flustered so you walked over to him and grabbed his face in your hands. "are you ok? you've been acting weird all night" He nodded, pulling your hands away from his face but not letting go of them. 

"I'm gonna go now" Kuroo sighed, patting you on the head as he passed you. "make sure you drink enough water"

"whatever, mum" Kenma spat back, growling lightly as Kuroo left looking cocky and pleased with himself.

"I don't have anything to sleep in and I can't ruin this dress." you hum, you knew full well that he has clothes of yours in a guest room but you'd do anything to borrow one of his shirts. He chuckled and dragged you to his room. He rummage around in his drawer and threw a shirt at you. However, in your drunken state, you failed to catch it. You bent down to pick it up and heard Kenma curse. "is everything okay?"

"you're so perfect" he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth when he realised what he'd said.

"That's the vodka talking" you chuckled, retreating to his ensuite to change.

"um….Y/N?"

"yes?" you spun around, still wearing your heels, a sight that made Kenma's stomach twist.

"That kiss earlier…" your entire body cringed thinking he was gonna tell you it was bad or it didn't mean anything. "Can I do it again?"

Was...was this a confession?

You nodded and within seconds he was infront of you, crashing his lips against yours. It was a little sloppy, you could tell kenma was somewhat inexperienced, but it still sparked something within you. 

"I like you, I really like you" he mumbled against your lips.

"How long?"

"years" That caused you to pull back and slap his arm. 

"I've been in love with you since high school! You've liked me back for YEARS and never said anything? I wasn't exactly subtle about my crush. Even Hinata figured it out and he's an idiot. You looked so damn good tonight and i-"

"did you just say love?" he cut off your rambling looking completely dazed. 

"what?"

"did you just say you're in love with-"

"yes, dumbass" turns out vodka gives you a bit of a smart mouth. He didn't respond, instead pulled you into another kiss. 

"When that asshole gave you his number I was so pissed off. You look incredible tonight, everyone was all over you" well, he was all over right now. Hands came down to grab at your ass and he whispered in your ear. "theres no way you're sleeping in the guest room tonight"


End file.
